


Breakfast Time

by hiso_06



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breakfast, Flustered Kagami, M/M, POV Kagami Taiga, Slice of Life, aomine being a butt, mundane tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: Kagami is making breakfast for him and Aomine, because of curse Aomine just decides to crash at his place.(Gift for a secret santa)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilia/gifts).



> This is actually a gift for my secret Santa on tumblr. Their name is Jamilia and this is just another way for her to read it or save it. Hope everyone has a merry Christmas!

**Kagami’s POV:**

 

The sun coming through my window always had me groaning. Just the fact that I didn’t actually close it all the way annoyed me. What also annoyed me was the numb feeling that my arm had whenever Aomine decided to crash here. It never failed with him sleeping on top of my arm for the entire night. So now I had to push his heavy body while I pulled my arm out. He groaned out as his face scrunched up, but all I did was roll my eyes before slipping out of my bed. I slipped on one of my sweaters as the cold air hit my body slightly.

I started rubbing at my tired eyes and got ready for the day. When I was done I went into the kitchen to hear my stomach growl in need. I placed my hand over my stomach as I went to my fridge and started to pull out food. Settling on ham and eggs with toast. The smell started to build up as I continued to ass spices into eggs. I stopped however when arms wrapped around my waist, and I of course knew who exactly it was.

“I would prefer breakfast in bed, but I’m afraid you’ll just eat everything.” Aomine said into my ear. I rolled my eyes as I turned in his arms.

“Did you brush your teeth?” I merely asked making him smirk.

“Yes I did mom.” He said after breathing in my face so I could smell the mint.

“Don’t do that.”

All he did was chuckle as his hands slid across my lower abdomen before they rested on my hips. I sighed in response as I continued to cook. His lips were then kissing along my shoulder until he got to the base of my neck. I bit into my bottom lip as I turned off the pilot since there was no way I was going to burn these eggs. I slipped away from Aomine making him chuckle softly.

“Kagami don’t leave me hanging.” He then said making me roll my eyes as I took out the loaf of bread from the cupboard. I put 4 slices into the toaster before going over to my other cupboard that held dishes.

“I don’t need you upsetting my appetite now do I?” I said with a cockeye glance directed towards him. He puffed out some air making me smirk before I pulled down two bowls and started separating the eggs.

“Don’t skimp out on me with the eggs. You’re not the only one who eats a lot.” He said with his arms crossed as he leaned against the island.

“No promises.” I joked making him smirk slightly.

Soon everything was done and we moved it all to the living room. We started to watch some random show that was on while eating silently. As I continued to eat my eyes kept shifting to Aomine. Almost a year since we started dating. I thought it would be weird since we were both guys and more of rivals then even friends, but that of course all changed. But just because we were dating didn’t mean I took it easy on him when it came to basketball. My team was always going to win no matter what. And a little bit of kisses and some amazing private things weren’t going to change that.

“Getting a nice view Kagami.” I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Aomine's face right in front of mine.

“Well not anymore with how close you are.” I mumbled making him laugh while shaking his head.

“I love you insulting me because you don’t want to admit you’re embarrassed or what’s on your mind.”

My bottom lip pouted out as I gave him a narrow look. I just looked back at the TV as he still did his damn chuckle. His hand was then slipping on top of mine making me take a deep breath while he gripped onto it tighter.

“Look at me Kagami.” I groaned inwardly before looking at him. I expected him to be super close again, but he was just merely looking at me. “You make some good breakfast.” He then said making me raise a brow. I was not expecting a compliment from him.

“Thanks?” I said unsure.

“I’m not kidding around.” I nodded in agreement before finishing up said breakfast.

I grabbed both of our dishes and then put them in the sink. I was getting ready to wash them, but my wrist was being grabbed. I looked back at Aomine as he held my hand up and kissed my knuckles softly. My heart skipped a beat as he looked up at me with those eyes.

“Are you going to insult me?” He questioned before he started kissing up my arm. I tried to pull away but he just pushed me back till I pressed against the sink. “C’mon Kagami. Give me your best shot.”

I rolled my eyes as his hand let go of my wrist and went to my cheek. My face was starting to slightly heat up as I tried everything to look away from him. But he was really set on me insulting him for some weird reason. He was such a damn idiot at times. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he merely grabbed onto my wrist and moved my arms so they were on either side of me.

“Aomine you’re an idiot. Are you happy now?” He hummed softly before he shrugged.

“I guess. Expected a little more umph.” I smirked slightly before I went back to the dishes. “So we playing streetball when you’re done?”

“Of course. Who do you think I am?”

“Kagami. Unless you’re having an identity crisis.”

And there went another eye roll. I finished up the dishes and soon me and Aomine started to get ready. Of course my eyes shifted to him as we changed in my room. He started to put on his shorts and I couldn’t help but look at his legs. Why was that the one part I loved most about him? I quickly turned away before he said another dumb comment.

“You just can’t stop looking at me today huh?”

“Don’t start.” I said before standing up. He gave me a smirk before his arm was wrapping around my waist and he pulled me closer.

“But I love all the attention.”

“Keep this up and I might just leave you here.”

“Would you really leave me alone in your home Kagami.”

“You’re right. I hope you like the outside. Especially with the cold.” He frowned at me while I gave him a playful smile.

“Don’t make me cry now.” All I could do was laugh before he silenced me with his lips.

I tried to lean away, but he kept me in place as he put his hands on my back. I smiled into the kiss as his hands started rubbing up and down my back. My hands were placed on his shoulders since I knew what he was about to do. And that came with his hands slipping down my back and to my behind while his tongue tried to slip into my mouth. I then pushed him away with my hands making him groan loudly as he looked at me.

“C’mon.” He whined.

“I don’t need to get distracted. Now let’s go play.” I grabbed my bag from the end of the bed and put it on my shoulder.

“No fun Kagami.”

“Don’t be a baby. Let’s go already.”

He just sighed in response before he followed me out of my apartment. The slightly cold air started to hit out legs as we walked down the sidewalk. With winter coming up it was leading to not being able to play as much outside. Unless we all wanted to freeze to death. Then again we would be doing something we love. But I still wouldn’t go to that extreme.

"By the way Kise is going to be having his Christmas party early this year.” Aomine told me as we got to the court.

“Well that just means we can end it sooner.” I said making him chuckle before he tossed me the ball.

“Now that’s something to look forward to. Then again there’s something else I’m looking forward to.” He gave me a sly smile while I tilted my head to the side.

“And what’s that?”

“Sex with you.” And like that the ball was tossed into his stomach making him groan and lean over slightly.

“Enough talk.” I grabbed the ball back.

“Aggressive. But that’s what I love about you.”

“Oh what have I gotten myself into?”


End file.
